


StarLight

by BlueLotus01



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus01/pseuds/BlueLotus01
Summary: Sinon was working as a detective for years now and decided to retired and begin a new life in Pelican Town when she found out that her grandfather who died years ago left a letter that was addressed to her and her twin brother Ezekiel, Who recently returned from his travels.Both twins restart a new life in Stardew Valley as they both meet two people that will change their lives.
Relationships: Abigail/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Haley (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Maru (Stardew Valley), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Penny/Sam (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)





	StarLight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be typos and errors so, Don't worry I'll fix them from time to time as I always review my works.

Sinon sighs as she leans on her office chair, It's been like an hour or more since she started working on this case and still feel like she was drained out. It's been a busy month for her since there's alot of work like Cheating couples,Missing pets, Missing people and Murders.

If you ask her teen self if she's enjoying this job, She'll probably say yes in a heart beat. But the present her? She'll probably just groan in irritation. Maybe her twin was right. She was dating her job. "Sinon?" She raise her head to look at the person who called her.

"Hmm?" She manage to mumble. The girl with brown hair approach her and eyed her worriedly.

"Are you gonna stay in here again?" She asked as she puts a hand on her hip. "You been overworking recently."

"Yes Reina,I am since it's my day off tomorrow." She answered as she looks back at the case file. "Might as well finish this since it's the last case on my table." She chuckled as Reina nodded.

"Well,Sinon...I'm worried for you recently, You look so drained and burnt out." Sinon lowers her head as she sighed. So, Her friend/co-worker noticed it too. "You should think about taking a break, Since tomorrows your day off." Sinon raise her head and a eyebrow.

"What kind of 'taking a break' do you mean?" She taps her finger on her desk.

"You know, Go somewhere and do something else for awhile." Reina crosses her arms around her chest as she leans on the edge of the desk. "I think Chef was thinking the same thing, You been here longer then any of us." The other detective reasoned. True, She's been here since she was still an apprentice. "So,Think about it okay?" Reina smirks then winks at her teasingly." Maybe getting a husband would let you relax." She chuckled as Sinon nudge her playfully with her elbow.

"Stahp." She uttered as her stress fades thanks to the light teasing.

"Well, You should go home soon, You look like a mess." Reina then escapes as she waves goodbye to Sinon and left Sinon's office room.

"Alright then." Sinon then focus on the case file on her desk, Since she now can think properly thanks to Reina. She opens the folder and begun reading the evidence once again. 

**\----**

_2:30 Am_

That was the time Sinon got home to her dorm as she lazily changed her clothes to her pajamas before she collapsed on her bed immediately falling a sleep upon hitting the soft mattress.

She woke up upon the sound of her alarm going off. She opened one of her eye and still lazily reach for her phone. _10:00 Am_ in the morning. She groaned before she force herself to stand up and cook something to eat. 

After cooking beacon and eggs then eating them Sinon decided to think about what Reina said about her 'taking a break'. She went to her room and decided to read her old mystery novels that she haven't touch in a while. After looking through the books she found one of her favorite books and took it out of the shelves Upon opening the book a envelope with a purple seal and a familiar insignia has fallen to the floor. Curious she bent down and picked it up.

She then flips it and recognize her Grandfather's farm Insignia. She gently traces the seal as memories flooded back to her making her heart ache. It's been years since he was gone still the pain was still there. Of couse, The pain will never go away, She just learned how to live with it. She then sighs as she shakes the gloomy feeling away and took both the letter and the book to her livng room.

She sat in the sofa, and remembered that this book was also given to her by her grandfather. She must have put it here to keep it from getting damaged. She gently opened the envelope so it won't get anymore damage from opening it. And read the content of the letter. Her eyes widens as she stared at the picture of her and her twin brother with their grandfather that was on the letter.

She smiled seeing both her and her twib smiling happily as they both hugged their grandpa. She then placed the letter to the coffe table and stood up as she dials her twin brother's cellphone number. It was a minute of silence before he picked up. "Hello,Sis?" She smiled as she hears her twins voice from the other line.

"Kiel? Where are you right now?" She asked as she glance back at the coffee table.

"Around town,Why?" He immediately answered. As she nodded relieved that her brother was back from his travels.

"Are you free? There's something I need to talk to you about." She glance at the window in her dorm as she recall her memories at the valley.

* * *

"So, You did took my advice." Reina smiled as she helped Sinon pack her stuff in her office and gently putting the folders and things in a box.

"Thanks for that." She chuckled as she finish arranging the files on the shelves that she won't be taking with her.

"Then, I'm glad I mention it!" The girl giggled as the two chatted for awhile before Sinon waved goodbye.

"Ah, Evergreen." A gentle and calm voice called Sinon as she turn around to see who it was.

"Chef Ashford." She stared at the old detective and she can still see the gentleness and warm in his eyes.

"So,Your moving to Gus' old farm huh?" The man smiled. "If his alive his gonna be so proud to know his grandchildren will run the farm." The old man said with much fondness in his voice." Well,You should go before Gus comes back alive and start scolding me from taking time to talk his granddaughter like this." The man chuckled.

"Thank you so,much for everything Chef." The man just smiled. Then nods at the young lady.

"Know that I'm still willing to hire you if you want to go back on being a detective, You the best agent I had in years." The man then nodded." Well,Call me of you want to work again,alright?" She nodded before waving goodbye to the chef. "Knowing that she's your granddaughter. I'm sure she won't be able to leave Stardew after this." He laughs as he murmured that to himself and watched the blonde leave the building.

* * *

Sinon leans on the bus seat as she reads the book on her lap."Sis?" She then hums as if telling him she got her attension. "Are you sure,You won't get dizzy reading in a bus like that?" Her twin pointed out.

"No,I'm use to it since I read case files on a car in a rush no less." She calmly answered remembering her time out in the field as a Detective when they have a Murder case recently happen. She use to flip through the pages as the car wasn't gentle ride like the bus their on it right now.

"Oh right." The other blonde cringed at forgetting his twin's last job. "What do think the farm looks like right now?" He then turns his gaze infront of the bus.

"Probably overgrown with weeds,trees and so on since it's been years since grandpa passed away." She then closed the book as the bus driver announced that their nearing Pelican Town. "Besides, There was no one left to take care of it since Dad is overseas and Aunt Diana has no interest to go back to Pelician town because of the memories, So she said." The former detective explained.

"So,I think that's also Dad's reason." Ezekiel added a bit proud that he was able to catch her statement. "And we arrived. "The bus came to astop as both Sinon and Ezekiel gets off the bus and when they got off a ginger haired woman greeted them who said she was the Carpenter of Pelican town and guided them to the farm

Just as Sinon predicted earlier the Farm was overgrown and Ezekiel wasn't surprise anymore. Mayor Lewis welcomed them and told them a few things before telling the two to say hi to the villagers when they find the time to do so. From the looks of it the Mayor also knows that they have work to do.

Thankfully Robin said she rebuild the cabin that was build next to the lake on the left side of the farm where the twins remembered their family stayed when they go here on summer years ago. Ezekiel decided to take that one while Sinon took the main farm house. "Our belongings arrive days ago so, We best arrange our beds and do the rest tomorrow and--" He pointed the whole field as Sinon chuckles." Clean this mess."

"Your a mess." Sinon smirked as she teased.

"No u." He smiled as the two of them started helping one another on setting up their bedrooms on the Cabin and the Farmhouse.

6 am as Sinon opened her eyes and was feeling refreshed since she has full hours of sleep,Since she doesn't know when as she stood up and took a bath and prepared breakfast for the both of them since Ezekiel will be coming over to have breakfast with her. 

The two chatted as they ate breakfast.After that they started arranging the furniture that they had. In the afternoon the two cleaned a little of the field and planned parsnips that Mayor Lewis gave them in advance. "We should go meet the villagers, Since we still have some time left." The two went to the town and got to meet alot of people and bought new seeds to plant when they got back.

Their stroll ended up infront of the clinic as they decided to call it a day there. Abigail,Sam,Jas,Leah,Elliot,Shane and the others. If Sinon was right they still haven't met the others yet according to the list that Mayor Lewis gave them with the seeds. As they went to their perspective houses, Sinon took a warm bath and cooked herself dinner before she decided to sit outside and star gaze. She remember that she use to do this when she was little back then.

The stars were more visible,The air was fresh and gentle. She could get use to live a life like this. Away from stressing cases and away fron deadlines. A place where you can't hear the cars just outside her window like her dorm. Sinon blinks as she hears a motorcycle getting closer as she then froze as she saw a light from the pathway to the town.She then stood up from where she was seated and peaked on what it was. 

A guy all black was the sight she saw before the motorcycle drove away. Odd, Where is that guy going in the middle of the night? It was 11:30 pm already? She just sighs as she went back to the farm house feeling cold as the heat of the hot bath finally fades from her skin.

Morning came as the two got a letter from Willy to meet him at the beach. When they did,they got fishing polls from the man as the two found another way to earn money.

The day was eventfull they explored the rest of the area of the valley for old times sake and as the day went on they ended up fishing on the lake. Sinon still remembers that guy on the motorcycle. Does he live on Pelican town? or He just went to see someone he knows here? The two ended up selling fish at the end as they wait for the Parsnips to grow.

When Sinon woke up the next morning it was raining. She wanted to fish on the docks today so,she lazily stood up took a hot bath and cooked breakfast and left her twin a note telling him that she's fishing at the dock. When she arrived she met a familiar black haired person with his back on her. "Um?" The man turn around as the rain droplets fall on his body."Uh..Hello? I'm Sinon Evergreen, the new farmer and you are?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of 'Everything has changed'.
> 
> I needed to redo that fanfic since I forgot how the story will flow so, I ended up making a new thing for it to flow. Here it is~
> 
> Also this fanfic is also publish in Wattpad.


End file.
